kirbyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мета Рыцарь
Мета Рыцарь (англ. '''Meta Knight'), иногда 'Сэр Мета Рыцарь''' (англ. '''Sir Meta Knight')'' — один из главных героев серии игр Kirby, появляющийся в большинстве игр, манге, а также в аниме. Мета Рыцарь является особенно популярным персонажем среди фанатов франшизы благодаря его таинственным мотивациям и сходством с самим Кирби. Мета Рыцарь является лидером армии солдат, известных как Мета-Рыцари, также он является командиром огромного воздушного боевого корабля под названием Алебарда. Хотя Мета Рыцарь впервые появился в Kirby's Adventure в 1993 году, его имя не было известно в Северной Америке, пока Kirby's Avalanche не вышла в 1995 году. Внешний вид Основной внешний вид thumb|100x100px|Маска Мета Рыцаря в [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Мета Рыцарь представляет из себя синее сферическое существо. Он носит серебряную маску и Пространственный Плащ, а также пару залатанных (в серии игр Super Smash Bros.) или металлических сапог (основная серия). Его плащ может превратиться в крылья, напоминающие крылья летучей мыши, и он с помощью них способен летать. Впервые это было показано в Kirby Super Star, где Мета Рыцарь гнался за Кирби ближе к концу седьмой главы в "Revenge of Meta Knight". В Kirby Air Ride, он использует крылья для полёта, когда принимает участие в гонке. Основное оружие Мета Рыцаря — это золотой меч с четырьмя (иногда с шестью) зубцами по бокам лезвия, известный как Галаксия. left|thumb|84x84px|Мета Рыцарь без маски thumb|190x190px|Мета Рыцарь без маски в [[Kirby Star Allies]] Одна из самых примечательных черт Мета Рыцаря — это факт, что его очень редко можно увидеть без маски. В некоторых играх, его маска разделяется надвое после поражения, раскрывая лицо, идентичное Кирби, но с жёлтыми глазами (однако в его появлениях до Kirby: Planet Robobot глаза, а также рот Мета Рыцаря без маски были туманно-белые, а щёки были розовые). В случае если его маска была снята, он немедленно покидает поле боя. Его сходство с Кирби привело к предположению, что он является представителем расы Кирби. Это предположение ещё более обсуждается в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, где Кирби получает альтернативную цветовую схему, напоминающую Мета Рыцаря без маски. Более того, в Храме Палутены, Пит и Вириди начинают обсуждать Мета Рыцаря; они обсуждают его сходство с Кирби и задаются вопросом, может ли он засасывать предметы и копировать способности. Однако действительно ли является Мета Рыцарь представителем расы Кирби, так до сих пор не было официально раскрыто. Маска Мета Рыцаря иногда даёт жёлтый оттенок глазам его носителя. Белые глаза Мета Рыцаря становятся жёлтыми, а глаза Кирби становятся зелёными (только в Super Smash Bros. Brawl). В аниме его глаза также меняют цвет в зависимости от его эмоций. Когда они голубые, то он счастлив или доволен; когда розовые, то он находит что-то забавным; зелёные - он в глубоких размышлениях, сосредоточен на чём-то, или знает решение проблемы; когда они тёмно-красные, он разозлён, встревожен, или что-то подозревает; если глаза мигают сразу несколькими цветами, то он испытывает несколько определённых эмоции сразу. В играх основной серии ]] Мета Рыцарь первоначально был изображён как чёрное сферическое существо, носящее красный плащ, золотой меч и не имеющим никакой брони кроме маски. В Kirby's Avalanche, он носил фиолетовые наплечники, фиолетовые ботинки, имел более яркий оттенок кожи, а также носил железный меч. Его дизайн был опять немного изменён в Kirby Super Star — он получил белые наплечники вместо фиолетовых. В Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, он стал больше, чем Кирби, и получил коричневый ремень для маски, чтобы держать её на лице. Начиная с Kirby Air Ride, официальные изображения стали изображать Мета Рыцаря с мечом, идентичным мечу Галаксия из аниме. Начиная с Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Мета Рыцарь был опять уменьшен до размеров Кирби и (за исключением Kirby Super Star Ultra) коричневый ремень для закрепления маски был убран по непонятной причине. thumb|220x220px|Кирби с окрасом Мета Рыцаря в [[Super Smash Bros. для Nintendo 3DS.]] Его наплечники всегда имеют жёлтую окантовку и обычно окрашены в серый или чёрный, но иногда они окрашены в тёмно-синий или фиолетовый, а в более старых играх наплечники окрашены в белый. Начиная с Kirby's Return to Dream Land, на его левом наплечнике появилась эмблема в виде буквы "М", через которую проходит меч лезвием вверх (Эмблема, которая обозначает Мета-Рыцарей). Во всех играх данной серии, плащ Мета Рыцаря тёмно-синий. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. Мета Рыцарь дебютировал в этой серии игр в Super Smash Bros. Melee, в качестве трофея, где имел тело светло-бирюзового цвета, тёмно-бирюзовые наплечники с фиолетовой окантовкой, плащ фиолетового цвета, ноги того же цвета и его меч Галаксия, который он, в отличии от последующих и некоторых предыдущих появлений, держал в левой руке. Его маска была такой же, что и в предыдущих появлениях, однако ее ремень был белого цвета. thumb|70x70px|Эмблема Мета Рыцаря Его дебют в качестве играбельного персонажа в данной серии игр состоялся в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, где он получил редизайн. Цвет его тела был изменён на привычный для него синий цвет, наплечники стали чёрного цвета с жёлтой окантовкой и красным узором рядом с ней, плащ стал фиолетовым с изображением летучей мыши, ботинки стали тёмно-бордового цвета с фиолетовыми латами на них, а ремень, который позволял держать маску на теле Мета Рыцаря, был убран. На левом наплечнике также появилась эмблема Мета-Рыцарей, а свой меч теперь он держит в правой руке. В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Мета Рыцарь опять получил небольшой редизайн. На его перчатках появились серебряные пластины, которые вскоре стали частью его официального дизайна в серии игр Kirby, а плащ стал чёрного цвета. Также на его броне стали заметны небольшие царапины и вмятины, являющиеся признаками следов множества сражений, и которых не было в остальных его появлениях в играх основной серии. В Super Smash Bros. Ultimate его дизайн также был немного изменён. Наплечники и плащ приобрели фиолетовый цвет. Также его ботинки стали более фиолетовыми и получили кожаную текстуру. Личность Из-за того, как Мета Рыцарь решает проблемы и часто скрывает свои намерения, отношения между Кирби и Мета Рыцарем непредсказуемы по своей природе, и постоянно сменяются от вражды до тесного союзничества, и могут в любой момент измениться в ту или иную сторону. Мета Рыцарь представляется в новейших играх данной серии как персонаж разновидности "друг или враг". thumb|220x220px|Мета Рыцарь часто ждёт на высоких платформах, как этой, ожидая того, чтобы Кирби подобрал меч. Как рыцарь, он уважает кодекс чести и всегда предлагает Кирби меч, когда сражается с ним. Однако если игрок ждёт слишком долго не подбирая меч, то тот исчезнет (однако в Kirby Star Allies Мета Рыцарь сам теряет терпение и отпинывает меч за пределы арены) и битва начнётся. В "Meta Knightmare Ultra", он был показан целеустремлённым, так как хотел стать сильнейшим воином в галактике, предполагая, что он гордится своей силой, но хочет продолжать становится сильнее (подобный сценарий также был и в Kirby Battle Royale). Режим "Revenge of Meta Knight" показывает, что Мета Рыцарь ненавидит лень, причём так сильно, что он был готов развязать войну со Страной Снов и попытаться завоевать её только чтобы положить конец тому, что он воспринимает за "ленивый образ жизни". Однако там также была показана более добрая сторона Мета Рыцаря, где когда Кирби уничтожает Алебарду, он командует Мета-Рыцарям покинуть корабль, чтобы они не пострадали. Однако они отказываются бежать, вместо этого желая сразиться с Кирби, на что он отвечает "Спасибо, парни" в локализации Kirby Super Star и "Простите" после того, как он сказал, что они скоро сгинут и говорит им делать что они считают нужным в японской версии игры и обеих версиях её ремейка. В новых играх, Мета Рыцарь и Кирби, судя по всему, более хорошо ладят, теперь сражаясь с ним в основном только когда он под контролем злодеев, и в других случаях он всегда ему помогает. Однако между ними по-прежнему есть небольшое соперничество, как показано в Kirby Battle Royale, где он с Рыцарем Топора сражается с Кирби и Уоддл Ди в бандане, чтобы победить в Тортовом Турнире, чтобы стать сильнее. Он также, похоже, смог прижиться к мирному стилю жизни, поскольку во вступительной катсцене Kirby's Return to Dream Land он сидел на холме, читая книгу, во вступительной катсцене Kirby: Planet Robobot он отдыхал на вершине холма, а во вступительной катсцене Kirby Star Allies он спокойно полировал свой меч. Примечательно, что он никогда не хочет, чтобы его лицо было раскрыто, и он немедленно сбегает с помощью Пространственного Плаща, когда его маска сломана и отпадает. Настоящие причины для этого так и не были раскрыты. В аниме, его характер сильно отличается от игр. Он спокойный, сосредоточенный, и гораздо более явно, что он на стороне Кирби, потому что они оба являются Звёздными Воинами, и Мета Рыцарь должен помочь ему ради всеобщего блага. Он был показан спокойно наблюдающим за событиями, вмешиваясь только когда это нужно. Однако его методы тренировки часто бывают жестокими и опасными, часто подставляя жизнь Кирби под угрозу, однако несмотря на это, эти методы оказываются успешными. В отличии от игр, он не придирается к лени остальных, и намного менее таинственный, поскольку его мотивации и прошлое в аниме нередко раскрываются. И в играх, и в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, он часто виден стоящим на высоких местах, платформах, ветвях деревьев, и статуях. Это, наверно, сделано для того, чтобы он не был атакован до того, как начнётся бой, или для большего обзора, но причины этому так и не были официально раскрыты. Вооружение Меч Галаксия thumb|Мета Рыцарь со своим мечом в аниме. Во всех играх (За исключением Kirby's Avalanche) Мета Рыцарь владеет особым мечом под названием "Галаксия". К слову, меч впервые получил своё название из 60 эпизода аниме Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, однако только с Kirby's Epic Yarn меч начали называть "Галаксия" и в играх. Меч Галаксия — это золотой клинок с четырьмя (иногда с шестью) зубцами по сторонам и рубином, встроенным в гарду. В более старых играх его меч изображался без зубцов. В играх, основные атаки данного меча схожи с атаками Мечевого Кирби, однако в сражениях против Мета Рыцаря и в серии игр Super Smash Bros. арсенал более особенных атак у него больше. Все взмахи этим мечом очень быстры и способны прорывать звуковой барьер, а с помощью своих крыльев и самого меча, Мета Рыцарь может использовать атаку "Маховое Торнадо", которое способно уничтожать или сильно повреждать врагов. В аниме атаки меча Галаксия также похожи на техники Мечевого Кирби, но те намного сильнее обычных атак. Здесь это связано с божественным происхождением меча, так как он был создан огненным божеством — Фотроном. Пространственный Плащ thumb|Пространственный Плащ в Super Smash Bros. Brawl Помимо необычного меча, у Мета Рыцаря также есть особенный плащ, который называется "Пространственным" (название было выявлено в Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Он чаще всего использует его, чтобы сбежать с боя, когда его маска раскалывается надвое и раскрывает лицо Мета Рыцаря. С его помощью, Мета Рыцарь способен телепортироваться на короткие расстояния, чтобы удивить своих противников и атаковать их сзади. В некоторых играх Мета Рыцарь сбрасывает плащ перед тем, как сразиться с Кирби. Также плащ способен превращаться в крылья, давая своему владельцу возможность летать. Однако это не везде так — во вступительной кат-сцене из Kirby's Return to Dream Land показано, как Мета Рыцарь сбрасывает с себя плащ, однако под ним оказываются крылья. Когда Мета Рыцарь сбрасывал плащ и начинал бой в старых играх (к примеру в Kirby Super Star и его ремейке), то Пространственный Плащ возвращался к нему после его поражения и позволял рыцарю сбежать с поля боя; это может обозначать то, что плащ сам способен телепортироваться обратно к Мета Рыцарю, если ему это будет необходимо. В серии игр Super Smash Bros., Мета Рыцарь использует Пространственный Плащ в своём "Финальном Ударе", чтобы накрыть им своих врагов, тем самым остановив их и погрузив всё поле боя во мрак. В играх Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land thumb|Мета Рыцарь в [[Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land]]Мета Рыцарь дебютировал в Kirby's Adventure как второстепенный персонаж и босс. Когда Кошмар пытался взять под контроль Страну Снов, испортив Фонтан Снов, король Дидиди поручил Мета Рыцарю защищать один из 7 кусочков разбитого Звёздного Жезла, потому что он знал, что его союзники, в том числе и Мета-Рыцари окажутся хорошими защитниками данных осколков. На протяжении всей игры, Мета Рыцарь иногда помогает Кирби, давая ему Леденец Неуязвимости (только в Kirby's Adventure), но также он будет препятствовать его прогрессу, призывая Мета-Рыцарей, чтобы те сразились против него. К тому времени, когда Кирби достигает Orange Ocean, Мета Рыцарь устроит дуэль против Кирби, прежде чем главный герой сможет добраться до Rainbow Resort, а затем и до Фонтана Снов. Как только он терпит поражение, его маска раскалывается надвое и сваливается с лица Мета Рыцаря, после чего тот сбегает, оставляя свой осколок Звёздного Жезла. Истинные намерения Мета Рыцаря точно не известны, но, судя по его действиям, Мета Рыцарь хочет подготовить Кирби к его финальной битве с Кошмаром. Всякий раз, когда он хочет сразиться с Кирби, Мета Рыцарь бросает на центр поля боя меч (который Кирби должен подобрать, чтобы сразиться с ним), чтобы их поединок был честным. Во время боя с ним, Кирби не может потерять способность "Меч". Мета Рыцарь атакует Кирби своими быстрыми атаками мечом. Мета Рыцарь также может блокировать атаки своего противника. Его нужно ударить одиннадцать раз, чтобы победить. Битва с ним считалась одной из самых сложных в Kirby's Adventure, поэтому битва с Мета Рыцарем была значительно облегчена в ремейке — Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Meta Knightmare Как только игрок пройдёт Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land на 100%, откроется новый режим под названием Meta Knightmare. В нём игроку необходимо пройти всю игру (и даже сразиться с другим Мета Рыцарем) на скорость, играя за Мета Рыцаря (однако игра окончится после битвы с Дидиди). В отличии от Кирби, Мета Рыцарь не способен копировать способности (так как у него по умолчанию есть способность "Меч"), а также у него всего три единицы здоровья вместо шести, которые имеются у Кирби. Примечательно то, что игрок должен пройти режим за один присест, чтобы сохранить все результаты. Kirby's Pinball Land thumb|150px|Мета Рыцарь в [[Kirby's Pinball Land]] Мета Рыцарь появляется здесь на верхушке этапа Kracko Land. Однако он появляется там только если игрок победил короля Дидиди хотя бы один раз. После того, как Кирби победит Мистера Брайта, а затем уничтожит все звёзды до победы над Мистером Шайном, раздастся звук микрофона из Kirby's Dream Land, а в центре этапа появится Мета Рыцарь. Он не двигается и ему никак нельзя причинить урон. Kirby's Avalanche thumb|Мета Рыцарь перед тем, как бросить Кирби вызов в Avalanche в [[Kirby's Avalanche]] Мета Рыцарь появился там в качестве босса 12 этапа, который следует после этапа с Крако и перед последним этапом с королём Дидиди. В этой игре его впервые называют по имени. Это была первая игра, в которой он использовал свой более современный дизайн (Однако там у него был железный меч с фиолетовым камнем в гарде, а не Галаксия). Когда он побежден, он убирает меч и начинает размахивать белым флагом в знак своего поражения в Avalanche. Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra thumb|Мета Рыцарь в Kirby Super Star. До выпуска Kirby Super Star, Мета Рыцарь по-прежнему считался непонятным и слаборазвитым в плане своей личности персонажем. Хотя Мета Рыцарь успел появиться в двух спин-оффах, он совсем не появлялся в Kirby's Dream Land 2 (так как данную игру разработала другая команда, никак не связанная с Kirby's Adventure). С выходом Kirby Super Star в 1996 году, персонажу дали характер и цели. В той игре Мета Рыцарь является одним из антагонистов игры, и главным антагонистом режима Revenge of Meta Knight. Это считается его самым известным и одним из самых значительных появлений в серии, которое и стало большей частью его популярности и зелёным светом для его последующих появлений. На сегодняшний день, это единственная роль Мета Рыцаря, где у его целей нет никаких добрых намерений помимо его злодейских качеств, из-за чего он многим запомнился именно как злодей. Revenge of Meta Knight :Основная статья: Revenge of Meta Knight thumb|Мета Рыцарь готовится к битве. В пятом режиме игры Kirby Super Star и его ремейка — Revenge of Meta Knight, Мета Рыцарь желал доминировать над Страной Снов, чтобы положить конец ленивому образу жизни его жителей. С помощью своего корпуса, совершенное оружие Мета Рыцаря — Алебарда, расправляет свои крылья и поднимается в небо, но Кирби вмешивается в план рыцаря и атакует боевой корабль. Кирби высаживается на Алебарду с помощью Варп Звезды, что вызывает недовольство у Мета Рыцаря. Капитан Вул, один из главнокомандующих корпусом, призывают Тяжёлого Лобстера, чтобы отвлечь Кирби перед тем, как Алебарда взлетит в воздух. Это срабатывает и Кирби сносит ветром с корабля прямо в океан. Вскоре Кирби находит Варп Звезду и пытается вернуться на борт Алебарды, но в этот раз по нему попадают снарядом из Комбо-пушки и тот падает на остов неподалёку. Но и это не помогло Корпусу Мета Рыцаря остановить его, и он успешно возвращается на борт Алебарды, благодаря Дайне Блейд. Мета Рыцарь и его корпус всеми силами пытались остановить незваного гостя, но всё это было напрасно и Кирби смог уничтожить Комбо-пушку, два главных крыла Алебарды и реактор. Кирби проходит по вентиляции к комнате, где располагался основной экипаж. Перед тем, как Кирби достиг их, Мета Рыцарь просил оставшийся экипаж покинуть корабль, однако Мета-Рыцари отказались оставлять своего начальника, так как хотели бороться до конца, во чтобы то ни стало. После того, как Кирби победил Мета-Рыцарей, сам Мета Рыцарь решился дать Кирби бой, бросив незваному гостю вызов на дуэль. Он также предлагает Кирби меч, чтобы дуэль была честной, но на этот раз игрок может отказаться от него, просто не подбирая его в течение нескольких секунд. Это сделает битву более продолжительной, что потенциально опасно из-за ограничения по времени. Мета Рыцарь может отражать атаки противника своим мечом и вызывать гигантские торнадо, чтобы поднять Кирби в воздух и нанести ему большой урон. Некоторые из его мечевых атак могут быть засосаны и выплюнуты в Мета Рыцаря. После поражения его маска раскалывается надвое, раскрывая его лицо, но тот, недовольный своим поражением, быстро сбегает, используя Пространственный Плащ. Кирби находит дружелюбного для него Вили и садится на него, чтобы как можно быстрее покинуть падающую в океан Алебарду. Однако прежде чем он сможет это сделать, Мета Рыцарь возвращается, превращает свой плащ в крылья и начинает преследовать его, чтобы не дать незваному гостю покинуть его падающий боевой корабль. Однако в итоге они трое сбегают с Алебарды, и как раз вовремя, поскольку Алебарда уже рухнула в воду. Куда отправился Мета Рыцарь после этого — неизвестно. Meta Knightmare Ultra Эта мини-игра является эксклюзивной для ремейка Kirby Super Star. В нём, как и в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, игроку даётся возможность пройти все оригинальные режимы (кроме Gourmet Race и Арены) за Мета Рыцаря. В отличии от предшественника, на этот раз игрок может сохранять свой прогресс между мини-играми. Также в данной мини-игре Мета Рыцарь за уничтожение врагов получает Мета-очки. С их помощью игрок может использовать следующие способности: * Мета Ускорение (Meta Quick) — ускоряет Мета Рыцаря и его помощника. * Лечение (Heal) — полностью исцеляет Мета Рыцаря и его помощника. * Призыв Рыцаря (Summon Knight) — призывает Рыцаря Клинка или Рыцаря Меча в качестве помощника для Мета Рыцаря. Рыцаря Меча может использовать Укол вверх, но Рыцарь Клинка не может. * Маховое Торнадо (Mach Tornado) — действует подобно способности "Крушение", но наносит слегка больше урона. В данной мини-игре меньше кат-сцен, чем в оригинальных мини-играх, но они все уникальны. В секции с Revenge of Meta Knight, Мета Рыцарь не сражается с самим собой в отличии от оригинального Meta Knightmare, и секция заканчивается на уничтожении реактора. Конечная цель всех этих действий, совершённых Мета Рыцарем, раскрывается в конце секции с Milky Way Wishes. Мета Рыцарь призывает Галактическую Нову, чтобы та исполнила его желание — сразиться с сильнейшим воином в галактике. Нова оповещает его о предстоящем испытании и призывает Галакта Рыцаря. После победы над ним, Мета Рыцарь возвращается на Планету Поп Звезда, в Страну Снов. Мета Рыцарь также появляется в Samurai Kirby, где он является последним и самым сложным противником. Когда он побеждён, Кирби сбивает с него маску мечом, после чего тот в шоке быстро закрывает своё лицо руками. Kirby Air Ride |макс_скорость = |здоровье = 170 / |доступность = Air Ride (должен быть разблокирован); Free Run (City Trial) |трек_для_получения = N/A |получение = Насчитайте 30 минут полёта; Откройте 1000 ящиков в City Trial}} Мета Рыцарь появляется как разблокируемый гонщик в Kirby Air Ride. Он играется как постоянная смесь способностей "Меч" и "Крыло", и может быть разблокирован в Air Ride если за всю игру в данном режиме пролететь 30 минут, и в режиме Free Run в City Trial если разбить 1000 ящиков. Он также может быть разблокирован в обоих режимах при использовании бесплатной галочки на подходящей ячейке контрольного списка. Как и Вагонная Звезда, Мета Рыцарь не может накапливать скорость или разгоняться, а также его немного заносит. У него здоровье, вес и повороты ниже среднего, но это возмещается идеальной летучестью и мечом. Его скорость средняя, и его ускорение является вторым самым лучшим (уступая только Поворотной Звезде и стоя наравне с Вили-Скутером). В отличии от Кирби со способностью "Крыло", Мета Рыцарь может активировать Ускорительные Платформы и прочие платформы, которые могут быть найдены в гоночных треках. Синяя цветовая схема Мета Рыцаря в данной игре отдалённо напоминает цвета его спрайтов из Kirby Super Star и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror В Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Мета Рыцарь почувствовал опасность в Зеркальном Мире и отправился, чтобы защитить его. Спустя мгновение, напоминающая Мета Рыцаря тенистая фигура неожиданно приземляется с неба и разделяет местного героя Кирби на четырёх разных существ (имя Кирби может использоваться и для одного, и для всех четверых Кирби). Кирби следует за ним и приключения начинаются. Мета Рыцарь не встречается в игре до восьмого уровня игры, Radish Ruins, где Кирби сражается с вроде бы Мета Рыцарем в битве. В отличии от предыдущих битв, где Мета Рыцарь предлагал Кирби меч, в этот раз он не стал предлагать ему меч, и сразу же начинает битву. Он сражается намного агрессивнее и использует более сильные версии атак, которые он использовал в Kirby Super Star и его ремейке. thumb|Тёмный Мета Рыцарь, его бесчестный двойник. После этого выясняется, что Мета Рыцарь, с которым Кирби сражался в Radish Ruins, был не настоящим, а его злым двойником, известным как Тёмный Мета Рыцарь. Настоящий же Мета Рыцарь был запечатан в Пространственном Зеркале. Тёмный Мета Рыцарь имеет серую цветовую схему, но имеет то же облачение и цвет глаз, что и настоящий Мета Рыцарь. Когда Тёмный Мета Рыцарь маскировался под настоящего, он был известен как ? ? ?. Тёмный Мета Рыцарь позже появляется вновь как предпоследний босс. Как только Кирби входят в Пространственное Зеркало, Тёмный Мета Рыцарь вновь встречает их в битве. Сразу же после этого, настоящий Мета Рыцарь появляется, стоя на высокой колонне, и разоблачает самозванца. После того, как Тёмный Мета Рыцарь буквально разбивается вдребезги, Кирби засасывает в чёрную дыру, ведущую к Тёмному Разуму. Мета Рыцарь, который всё это время наблюдал за битвой, быстро помогает Кирби, кидая свой меч в чёрную дыру. Кирби после этого берёт меч и получает способность "Мастер". После того, как Тёмный Разум был уничтожен, Мета Рыцарь бросает свой меч (именованный Мечом Мастера) в Центральный Круг, обозначая конец игры. Однако поскольку он использует свой меч в других играх, он, должно быть, получил новый меч или вернул его обратно. В игре он также держит меч в катсценах и в одном из выборов рулетки в способности "Магия". Кирби также может иметь способность "Мастер" во время всех этих случаев; это означает, что меч из способности "Мастер" является либо оригинальным мечом Мета Рыцаря, ранее неизвестной копией оригинального или вышеупомянутым "новым" мечом (копией). Kirby: Canvas Curse [[Файл:KCC_Meta_Knight.png|thumb|120px|Мета Рыцарь в Kirby: Canvas Curse.]] Мета Рыцарь не появляется в сюжетном режиме Kirby: Canvas Curse. Однако игрок после разблокировки короля Дидиди может купить его в качестве играбельного персонажа за 25 медалей в Medal Swap. Он движется вдвое быстрее, чем Кирби, всплывает на воде, а также он очень лёгкий и прыгучий, но у него самое малое количество здоровья из всех персонажей (всего три единицы). Мета Рыцарь использует невидимый меч, чтобы побеждать своих врагов; игроки могут слышать звук его использования когда Мета Рыцарь катится на врага, а также они могут увидеть белые "линии разреза" когда он разгоняется и наносит удар. Его маска также появляется в Paint Panic. Kirby: Squeak Squad [[Файл:Meta_knight_kssq.png|thumb|left|Мета Рыцарь сбегает с предполагаемым тортиком в Kirby: Squeak Squad.]] В Kirby: Squeak Squad, Мета Рыцарь опять играет героическую роль, но первоначально он был совсем не понят. Мета Рыцарь впервые появляется в конце Ice Island. После того, как Кирби побеждает Дароача и собирает сундук, который, как Кирби считал, хранит в себе его драгоценный клубничный тортик, Мета Рыцарь выскакивает из ниоткуда и крадёт сундук и потом скрывается в Secret Sea. Путь к Secret Sea заблокирован дверью, которую можно открыть только собрав пять Звёздных Печатей. Мета Рыцарь встречается как босс на этом уровне. Прямо перед битвой с боссом, Мета Рыцарь запускает Алебарду, которая отправляет его и Кирби в Gamble Galaxy. Алебарда является местом, где происходит бой с Мета Рыцарем, а также где проходят последние этапы Secret Sea и первый этап Gamble Galaxy. Сам Мета Рыцарь не предлагает меч перед битвой, но в комнате перед ним Кирби может получить способность "Меч" из пузыря. Также звёзды, производимые Мета Рыцарем после атак, дают способность "Меч". В этой игре он сражается очень агрессивно, и он атакует почти без остановки, из-за чего становится трудно нанести по нему удар. Если атаковать его прямо перед ним, то он просто атакует в ответ вместо того, чтобы заблокировать атаку. Он использует те же атаки, что и в предыдущих играх, но также получает несколько новых элементных атак. Он может бить по земле, призвав электрические разряды вокруг себя, а также запускать огненные полумесяцы из своего меча. Он также значительно быстрее во всём, даже разворачиваясь быстрее, из-за чего его труднее атаковать сзади. Однако его легче отогнать, что может позволить игроку загнать его в угол, если его быстро и часто атаковать сильными атаками. Близко к концу игры, истинные намерения Мета Рыцаря были наконец-то раскрыты. На самом деле украденный им сундук не хранил в себе тортик, как Кирби думал, а служил тюрьмой для правителя тьмы, Тёмной Туманности. Зная, что на самом деле в сундуке, Мета Рыцарь пытался предотвратить побег зла из сундука, что предположительно является причиной для его агрессивного стиля боя и новых атак, поскольку он пытался остановить Кирби, а не обучить или подготовить его как раньше. Это также объясняет, почему он не дал Кирби меч, поскольку он на самом деле стремился к победе. Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Мета Рыцарь появляется в Kirby's Epic Yarn как босс Космической Страны. После того, как Кирби побеждает короля Дидиди, начинает играть катсцена, где Мета Рыцарь замечает изменения в ландшафте Страны Снов на борту Алебарды. Инь-Ярн после этого устраивает засаду на Мета Рыцаря, засасывая его в свой носок и превращая его в пряжу, после чего он делает его боссом-охранником, защищающим волшебную пряжу Космической Страны — седьмой и последней зоны Лоскутной Страны. Когда Кирби и принц Флафф сражаются с ним, он находится под контролем Инь-Ярна (благодаря волшебным мечам), а его глаза быстро мерцают фиолетовыми и жёлтыми цветами, что показывает, что Мета Рыцарь пытается бороться с контролем Инь-Ярна. В битве, Мета Рыцарь не использует Галаксию, но вместо этого он использует четыре разных меча, которые были выданы ему Инь-Ярном. По мере того, как Мета Рыцарь теряет свои шерстяные мечи, его атаки становятся более и более жёсткими, а именно: он начинает выпускать больше мечевых лучей (с синим мечом), покрывая половину экрана огнём (с фиолетовым мечом) или призывая торнадо, когда у него остаётся только один меч (с красным мечом). От его атак со взмахом мечом можно только уклониться, однако сразу же после этого он становится уязвим. После того, как он был атакован, Мета Рыцарь падает и его можно обезоружить, схватив его за пуговицу на мече шерстяным хлыстом. После поражения, Мета Рыцарь освобождается от контроля Инь-Ярна, приходит в себя, сворачивается в плащ и вылетает. Он затем появляется в следующей катсцене, где извиняется перед Кирби за нападение и объясняет то, что стало со Страной Снов. Кирби, принц Флафф, Мета Рыцарь и король Дидиди отправляются в Страну Снов, после чего Мета Рыцарь не появляется до того момента, когда Кирби сражается с Мега Инь-Ярном, где Мета Рыцарь пролетает и кидает ему метамортекс Танкбота. В Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn, ремейке Kirby's Epic Yarn на New Nintendo 3DS, Мета Рыцарь появляется в новой мини-игре как играбельный персонаж. Было показано, что он постоянно летает в воздухе в автоматическом сайд-скроллере. Он использует свой меч для атаки, и даже был показан способным использовать атаку Сверлящего Рывка. Kirby Mass Attack Мета Рыцарь отсутствует в основном сюжетном режиме игры, но он появляется в двух мини-играх. В Strato Patrol EOS он является предпоследним боссом. Он атакует горизонтально, мчась из одной стороны экрана к другой, опускаясь ниже после каждого рывка, пока не опустится до самого нижнего края экрана. Он также может создать пять иллюзий себя, которые выпускают мечевые лучи, однако иллюзии могут быть уничтожены до того, как они смогут атаковать. Также Мета Рыцарь сам может запускать мечевые лучи и создавать вокруг себя торнадо, чтобы атаковать Кирби. В Kirby Quest, он появляется как финальный босс Главы 3, а также как один из последних противников в Главе 4 (если только игрок до этого не разблокировал бой с Галаксией). Он атакует взмахивая мечом или создавая торнадо. Он сражается один в Главе 3, но поддерживается Рыцарем Клинка и Рыцарем Меча в Главе 4. Однако Рыцарь Клинка и Рыцарь Меча имеют на более чем 2000 ед. здоровья меньше, чем их хозяин. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Мета Рыцарь в данной игре является играбельным персонажем в мультиплеере и в обеих Аренах. Он помогает Кирби, королю Дидиди и Уоддл Ди в бандане в восстановлении Лора Звёздного Резака. Из четвёрки, Мета Рыцарь является самым серьёзным в группе. По геймплею, он может использовать большинство атак Мечевого Кирби, а также он может махать крыльями и использовать Мёртвую Петлю и Пике Кондора — приёмы из способности "Крыло", однако Мёртвая Петля больше напоминает свою версию из Super Smash Bros. Brawl, чем из способности "Крыло". Также, как и полагается его бдительному характеру, он всегда является первым, кто замечает что-то необычное в катсценах. Он единственный персонаж из группы, который не пожимал руки Маголору при первой их встрече, вместо этого стоя в стороне, окутавшись в плащ (как в аниме). В финальной битве, Мета Рыцарь отбивает атаки Маголора мечом, и вместе с Кирби он продержался дольше остальных. В сюжете, Мета Рыцарь, сидя на холме и читая книгу, замечает Лор вылетающим из портала в небе. Он после этого встречает остальных и они вместе заходят в корабль. После этого, они встречают Маголора на корабле, который расстроен тем, что его корабль был серьёзно повреждён. Мета Рыцарь вместе с остальными соглашаются отремонтировать его корабль. После восстановления корабля, Мета Рыцарь вместе с остальными отправляются на Халкандру в знак признательности Маголора. После победы над Ландией, Маголор раскрывает, что он использовал дружелюбие героев, чтобы получить Корону Мастера и завоевать вселенную, первым делом начав с их родной планеты, и Мета Рыцарь вместе с остальной группой объединились с Ландией, чтобы остановить Маголора. После того, как Маголор был побеждён, Мета Рыцарь и его друзья возвращаются на планету Поп Звезда и прощаются с Ландией. Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Мета Рыцарь берёт на себя классическую роль из Kirby's Adventure и Kirby Super Star. Помимо оригинальных игр, его 8-битный спрайт появляется как золотая статуя в History Hall. Он также приветствует Кирби после того, как игрок прошёл этапы Новых Испытаний вместе с другими знакомыми лицами, такими как Уоддл Ди в бандане и король Дидиди. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Мета Рыцарь, хотя он и не появляется в сюжетном режиме, появляется в этой игре как одна из форм Каменного Кирби, где он превращается в статую Уоддл Ди в бандане, Мета Рыцаря и короля Дидиди. Он также появляется как цирковой шарик из способности "Цирк", а также появляется в особой катсцене "Кирби Мастер!" (которую можно разблокировать после 100%-ного прохождения игры) в толпе вместе с Галакта Рыцарем, Маголором, Теневым Кирби и многими другими персонажами из игры. Также маска Мета Рыцаря может быть разблокирована в Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. Kirby: Planet Robobot В этой игре Мета Рыцарю уделена большая роль. В сюжетном режиме, Мета Рыцарь тихо стоял на холме, и (как и в своих предыдущих появлениях) он первым заметил таинственных захватчиков, напавших на Страну Снов. Он пытается остановить их атакой из Алебарды, но его корабль был быстро сбит более совершенным вооружением Access Ark. После того, как Алебарда была сбита, Мета Рыцарь был пойман захватчиками и превращён в воина-киборга, известного как Меха Рыцарь. Он появляется как босс в Gigabyte Grounds, где он был сильно модифицирован, а именно: он получил ракетные ускорители, чтобы летать быстрее, энергетический меч, напоминающий Галаксию и позволяющий ему запускать большие и более мощные мечевые лучи, способность запускать залп ракет, прикреплённое к его маске устройство, позволяющее ему выпускать лазеры, и способность окружать себя электрическим полем. Несмотря на все эти модификации, Меха Рыцарь был побеждён Кирби и падает в глубокую пропасть. Меха Рыцарь появляется вновь как первый босс в Access Ark. Вновь призванный на помощь Сьюзи, Меха Рыцарь, теперь известный как Меха Рыцарь+, сражается с Кирби в офисе Президента Халтманна. Меха Рыцарь был опять модифицирован. Теперь он может увеличивать свой меч, а также лететь на задний план, чтобы атаковать Кирби. После того, как половина его здоровья оказывается исчерпана, Меха Рыцарь+ раскрывает массивную механическую руку, расположенную на его спине. Эта рука напоминает скорпионий хвост и может быть использована, чтобы схватить Кирби или ударить его. Она также может быть использована, чтобы удерживать Меха Рыцаря+ в воздухе в то время как он запускает мечевые лучи в Кирби. Однако Кирби опять его одолевает и раскалывает его маску, освобождая его от влияния Haltmann Works Company. Освобождённый Мета Рыцарь быстро улетает после битвы. Чуть позже после победы над президентом Халтманном, Star Dream улетает в космос, стремясь уничтожить всю органическую жизнь во вселенной, и вернувшийся в привычное состояние Мета Рыцарь помогает Кирби в сражении с ним, предоставляя ему свою Алебарду. Кирби использует свою Броню Робобот, чтобы поглотить корабль. В последние моменты битвы, Алебарда была повреждена неожиданной атакой лазером, и Мета Рыцарь выпускает Кирби, выстреливая его прямо на Star Dream, чтобы позволить ему уничтожить его навсегда. После того, как мир был восстановлен на планете Поп Звезда, тень Мета Рыцарь на секунду может быть замечена над спящим Кирби, что предполагает, что он помог ему спуститься на землю в безопасности. Мета Рыцарь тут же улетает до того, как Кирби проснулся. В последний раз он был замечен патрулирующим небеса на Алебарде в то время как Кирби следует за ним. В Истинной Арене, Мета Рыцарь также выпускает Броню Робобот из Алебарды в битве с ОС Души Star Dream, однако в этот раз суперкомпьютер засасывает Кирби прочь из Брони Робобот и прямо в своё ядро, начиная финальную фазу битвы. Meta Knightmare Returns Мета Рыцарь является играбельным персонажем режиме Meta Knightmare Returns. Подобно Meta Knightmare и Meta Knightmare Ultra, Мета Рыцарь проходит через этапы, которые проходил Кирби, чтобы испытать свою силу. В конце режима, Star Dream испытывает Мета Рыцаря, призывая различных мечников, чтобы дать Мета Рыцарю бой, а именно клонов Тёмной Материи и Королевы Сектонии, а также самого Галакта Рыцаря. Kirby Battle Royale Мета Рыцарь является разблокируемым играбельным персонажем в Kirby Battle Royale. По геймплею он напоминает способность "Меч", но его заряженная B-атака отличается; вместо того, чтобы использовать обычный Взмах со вращением, он использует Пространственный Плащ, который завершается Взмахом со вращением вместо обычной мечевой атаки. Он может быть разблокирован после прохождения The Cake Royale или при сохранении данных на демо-версии Kirby Battle Royale в систему 3DS. Мувсет Kirby Star Allies thumb|Заставка Мета Рыцаря. thumb|Альтернативная заставка Мета Рыцаря, где он пинает меч. Мета Рыцарь в этой игре является третьим боссом. Сражение с ним происходит в World of Miracles - Planet Popstar на этапе Sacred Square. Как и остальные боссы в игре, он был испорчен энергией Джамба-Сердца. До того, как начинается бой, Мета Рыцарь стоит на вершине высокого балкона и выдаёт Кирби меч, который он может получить, чтобы сразиться с ним, подобно битвам с ним в Kirby's Adventure и Kirby Super Star. Однако Кирби также может подождать минуту, не подбирая меч, в то время как Мета Рыцарь начинает насвистывать тему титров Revenge of Meta Knight, после чего он теряет терпение и пинает меч за пределы арены. Также, Кирби может прыгнуть на платформу Мета Рыцаря, из-за чего она разрушится, а Мета Рыцарь в ярости пнёт меч за пределы арены. Мета Рыцарь атакует как и в ранних играх, однако теперь Кирби может отразить атаки своим мечом; это на время оглушает Мета Рыцаря. У него также появилась новая атака, известная как Верхний Калибур: он сперва накопит заряд, и на полном заряде он рвётся вперёд и потом поднимается в воздух, проводя мечом по земле. Когда он ловит персонажа, тот будет брошен в воздух, где Мета Рыцарь начинает атаковать его множество раз, после чего бросит его о землю, нанося ему большой урон. На второй фазе, когда у Мета Рыцаря остаётся только половина здоровья, его глаза становятся фиолетовыми, после чего он разделяется на несколько Мета Рыцарей. Количество Мета Рыцарей соответствует количеству персонажей, сражающихся с ним (включая Кирби), но если Кирби сражается с ним один, то Мета Рыцарь разделится только на двух Мета Рыцарей. Когда Мета Рыцарей четыре, то два Мета Рыцаря остаются на земле, в то время как другие два находятся в воздухе. Когда Мета Рыцарей три, то в воздухе остаётся только один. Когда два, то оба Мета Рыцаря стоят на земле. Два Мета Рыцаря на земле используют обычные атаки с мечами, в то время как два Мета Рыцаря в воздухе запускают мечевые лучи. Во время битвы, Мета Рыцари улетают на задний план и поднимают камни в воздух. После этого, они бросают камни в стопки по четыре. Мета Рыцари затем прыгают в воздух чтобы разрубить камни, и луч света указывает, где каждый Мета Рыцарь приземлится. Если они успешно разрубят камни, то два булыжника будут разбросаны по сторонам, которые нанесут игрокам урон при контакте. Однако если игроки уничтожат камни до того, как Мета Рыцари их разрубят, то Мета Рыцарь, чьи камни были разрушены, застрянет в земле на время, что позволит игрокам атаковать его. Когда Мета Рыцари сливаются назад в одного, Мета Рыцарь может выпустить тёмный лазер, который может поймать Кирби и его союзников, подобно паутине Таранзы в Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Если Мета Рыцарь успешно поймает игроков, то лазер будет медленно наносить им урон. Чуть позже, он ударит пойманного персонажа о землю, что оповещает о том, что он бросит их в стену в тёмном шаре, который нанесёт игрокам урон при контакте. Также его атака с призывом торнадо стала сильнее, чем в первой фазе. Теперь количество торнадо зависит от того, сколько персонажей сражаются с ним (включая Кирби). Торнадо идут на задний план, после чего они мчатся на передний план, бросая в воздух и нанося урон каждому, кого они заденут. Когда он снова разделяется, Мета Рыцари используют Мёртвую Петлю, чтобы поддеть Кирби, затем они повторяют эту атаку дважды перед тем, как повторить атаку с камнями. После того, как Мета Рыцарь терпит поражение, Джамба-Сердце выходит из него, и он освобождается от его влияния…однако потом его маска раскалывается, и он сбегает. Однако игрок может кинуть ему Сердце Дружбы до того, как его маска расколется, что позволит Кирби принять Мета Рыцаря в свою команду. После победы над ним, Мета Рыцарь разблокируется как Друг Снов (вместе с Маголором, Таранзой и Сьюзи) в Дворцах Снов на каждом уровне. Мувсет Мета Рыцаря в игре идентичен его мувсету из Kirby's Return to Dream Land, но также он может использовать Маховое Торнадо из Kirby: Planet Robobot. В третьем обновлении, он получает атаку "Галактический Контрудар", где он блокирует атаку, а затем быстро атакует в ответ. Мета Рыцарь появляется в босс-раше данной игры, The Ultimate Choice, на всех уровнях сложности. В Плавильне Душ, его нормальная музыка заменена на "Внутреннюю Борьбу" из Kirby: Planet Robobot. В Heroes in Another Dimension появляется его двойник из Другого Измерения под названием Параллельный Мета Рыцарь. Super Kirby Clash Мета Рыцарь появляется как житель портовой деревни после победы над Пириббитом. Он может быть виден стоящим на уступе за квестовой доской, смотрящим на море, иногда взлетая. Он также появляется на четырёх наклейках, в которой одна стоит 30 Самоцветных Яблок, а остальные — 20, и все четыре наклейки можно купить в лавке. Мувсет Особые способности Мета Рыцарь может накопить в себе Мета Очки (побеждая врагов) в Meta Knightmare Ultra и Meta Knightmare Returns и может накопить до 50 очков. Он может использовать эти очки для следующих приёмов: Элементные атрибуты в Kirby Star Allies В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|left|Мета Рыцарь в Kirby of the Stars Pilot. В Kirby of the Stars Pilot, пилотном выпуске Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Мета Рыцарь появляется как один из противников, которые появляются из клубов дыма, когда небо становится тёмным. В своём появлении в пилотном выпуске, его маска больше по размерам, его наплечники более заострены, а его перчатки были меньше. Галаксия не имеет своих примечательных черт. Он был побеждён, когда Кирби выплёвывает Капитана Стича в него. Это единственный раз, когда Мета Рыцарь был показан с крыльями в аниме. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Мета Рыцарь был показан как единственный известный выживший Звёздный Воин до 22-ого эпизода, где был обнаружен Кит Космос. Мета Рыцарь поселился в Стране Снов и стал прислужником короля Дидиди вместе со своими последователями Свордом и Блейдом, считая, что склонность Дидиди к покупке монстров приведёт молодого Звёздного Воина в Страну Снов, который сможет объединиться с ним, чтобы победить Кошмара. Он в тайне целые годы строил Алебарду под замком Дидиди, для которого нужно было больше экипажа, чем у него союзников на тот момент, чтобы подготовиться к последнему бою против Кошмара, но это не было раскрыто до событий последних эпизодов. Он обучает нового Звёздного Воина, Кирби, чтобы тот стал достаточно силён, чтобы когда-нибудь победить Кошмара. По сравнению с играми, его намерения более ясны — он неоспоримо на стороне Кирби, однако он не всегда это показывает до того момента, когда приходит опасность, но это потому что он хочет, чтобы Кирби стал сильнее и храбрее. На протяжении многих эпизодов, его персонажу было дано больше глубины, а также его прошлое было частично раскрыто. Именно в Kirby: Right Back at Ya! его меч впервые был напрямую назван Галаксией. Его глаза изменяют цвет в зависимости от настроения. Когда он горд, его глаза становятся синими, как видно в эпизоде 19. Когда его глаза предположительно закрыты, они становятся тёмно-оранжевыми. Когда он в гневе, его глаза становятся красными, как видно в эпизоде 46. Его глаза становятся изумрудно-зелёными, когда он подозревает что-то или в размышлениях над проблемой, как видно в эпизоде 12. Если он абсолютно серьёзен насчёт чего-либо, его глаза становятся травяно-зелёными, как видно в эпизоде 2. Когда его глаза розовые, это значит, что он рассмешён, как было видно в эпизоде 52. Он очень скрытый, наблюдательный и хорошо осведомлённый, поскольку его никто не замечает, пока он не заговорит и не покажет самого себя, а также он достаточно хорошо знает о происходящих вокруг него событиях. Он знает о всех способностях Кирби, однако он был слегка не уверен насчёт способности "Певец", но в итоге отгадал правильно. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы распознать способность "Бросок", но когда Кирби начал бросать объекты в Виппи, он тут же смог её распознать. Что необычно для его персонажа, он любит смотреть Канал DDD, однако неизвестно действительно ли он находит его забавным или же он просто пытался узнать его секретный план ранее. Он также предположительно является сластёной, т. к. у него есть банка конфет в спальне, а также он, похоже, любит чай, как было показано в эпизоде 39. Мета Рыцарь появляется почти в каждом эпизоде, даже если его роль — это появиться из ниоткуда, чтобы объяснить способности Кирби. Мета Рыцарь был озвучен Ацуси Кисаити в японской версии аниме и говорит с добавлением случайных английских слов в свой японский. Он озвучен Эриком Стюартом в английском дубляже от 4Kids. В дубляже Мета Рыцарь разговаривает с испанским акцентом, предположительно как отсылка к Зорро в игре Антонио Бандераса в фильме "Маска Зорро" или Иниго Монтойя в фильме "Принцесса-невеста", оба из которых являются мечниками с испанской речью. В эпизоде 3, Мета Рыцарь говорит, что не станет помогать Кирби, однако с тех пор он больше с ним не сражался. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. thumb|185px|Расцветки Мета Рыцаря из Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Каждая взята из Kirby Air Ride. thumb|Расцветки Мета Рыцаря из Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. thumb|Расцветки Мета Рыцаря в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Мета Рыцарь не является играбельным персонажем в Super Smash Bros. Melee, но он появляется как один из собираемых трофеев. В его описании в игре есть несколько примечательных ошибок и несоответствий. В его трофее говорится, что он впервые появился в Kirby Super Star, хотя на самом деле он дебютировал в Kirby's Adventure, а также его трофей был подписан как "Мета-Рыцарь" (обратите внимание на дефис, который используется, чтобы обозначать представителей армии Мета Рыцаря, а не его самого). Его тело также имеет синевато-серебряный цвет, в то время как в играх он синий. Мета Рыцарь является одним из играбельных персонажей в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Он быстрый и лёгкий, и с помощью своих крыльев может подпрыгивать шесть раз как Кирби и Король Дидиди. Он также может парить и сражается с Галаксией, которая становится ярко-белой при использовании. Некоторые из его атак основаны на предыдущих играх. Его боевой корабль, Алебарда, появляется как одна из арен, а также играет важную роль в The Subspace Emissary — режиме истории в игре. Мета Рыцарь также появляется как персонаж в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U и Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Мета Рыцарь имеет дурную славу среди фанатов Super Smash Bros. из-за своих быстрых и эффективных атак, а также способности прыгать больше чем на два прыжка, парить в воздухе и возможности использовать все свои особые атаки, чтобы оправиться после выброса из арены. Мета Рыцарь из-за этого считается самым сильным персонажем в игре из-за этих характеристик, и постоянно оказывается на первом месте на постоянно меняющимся списке уровней (также это связано с его сильной smash-атакой вниз и атакой с парением). Из-за этого он получил несколько значительных нерфов в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Однако он также получил и несколько улучшений; в среднем, он намного более сбалансирован, чем в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, и все равно находится на более высоком уровне в списке. Стоит также отметить, что хотя, как говорилось ранее, все особые атаки Мета Рыцаря могут быть использованы, чтобы оправиться после выброса, они также вводят его в беспомощное состояние свободного падения в воздухе, как и в случае с остальными приёмами, и Мета Рыцарь является единственным персонажем, у которого все атаки вводят его в такое состояние (из-за чего беспорядочное применение всех его атак приводит к тому, что он становится уязвим против противников). В японской версии он был озвучен Ацуси Кисаити, который сохранил свою роль из аниме. В английской версии он был озвучен Эриком Ньюсомом (который дал ему лёгкий акцент подобно английскому дубляжу аниме). Его наклейка из Kirby: Squeak Squad и Kirby: Canvas Curse появляется в Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Обе наклейки применимы только к Кирби, Королю Дидиди и Мета Рыцарю, и усиливают режущие атаки на 32 и силу запуска на 8, соответственно. Мувсет MachTornado.jpg|Маховое Торнадо ShuttleLoop.jpg|Мёртвая Петля DrillRush.jpg|Сверлящий Рывок DimensionalCape.gif|Пространственный Плащ GalaxiaDarkness.gif|Тьма Галаксии Skill_0_metaknight_special_normal_0.png|Маховое Торнадо Skill_0_metaknight_special_side_0.png|Мёртвая Петля Skill_0_metaknight_special_upper_0.png|Сверлящий Рывок Skill_0_metaknight_special_lower_0.png|Пространственный Плащ Skill_0_metaknight_final_arts_0.png|Иллюзия Тьмы Атаки Мета Рыцаря являются одними из самых быстрых, а некоторые даже могут нанести много урона в отличии от большинства слабых и быстрых атак; на самом деле Мета Рыцарь является одним из трёх единственных персонажей, которые могут выполнить три воздушные атаки за один небольшой прыжок. Его особые атаки основаны на его атаках из игр Kirby. В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, каждая особая атака может быть изменена по выбору игрока. * Нейтральная атака: вариант Мультимечевой Атаки из способности "Меч". В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Мета Рыцарь в конце этой атаки использует апперкот мечом с кувырком. * Сильная атака/атака с наклоном вверх: Спиральная версия его известного укола вверх. * Нейтральная воздушная атака: Собственный вариант атаки "Вращение с мечом" способности "Меч" у Мета Рыцаря под названием "Рыцарское Вращение". * Бросок вверх: Напоминает Воздушный Бросок способности "Ниндзя". * Бросок вниз: Напоминает Яростный Топот способности "Суплес". * Маховое Торнадо (стандартная/нейтральная особая атака): Напоминает способность "Торнадо" у Кирби. Мета Рыцарь вращается либо влево, либо вправо, окружая себя торнадо. Зажимание кнопки позволяет ему слегка взмыть в воздух и продлить атаку. Поскольку это стандартная особая атака Мета Рыцаря, Кирби может использовать её, когда он использует атаку с засасыванием на Мета Рыцаре. После того, как он продолжит вращаться примерно три секунды, он выбросит всех противников, который были пойманы в торнадо. Если кнопка особой атаки нажимается быстро и часто, Мета Рыцарь или Кирби может парить во время использования этой атаки и набрать высоту. Однако в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U эта способность была заметно ослаблена с большей задержкой в конце, уменьшенными хитбоксами и меньшей длительностью без постоянных нажатий на кнопку. * Сверлящий Рывок (боковая особая атака): Напоминает способность "Мастер" у Кирби. Сверлящий Рывок — это название атаки вперёд/сторонней B-атаки. Мета Рыцарь вращается и рвётся вперёд, выставляя свой меч. Он выполняет комбинацию, длящуюся до 2 секунд, выбрасывая своего противника вперёд и затаскивая его назад при завершении. Мета Рыцарь может изменить направление атаки, поскольку он был показан использующим её вверх, что позволяет использовать эту атаку, чтобы оправиться после выброса из арены. Однако если атака завершится, а Мета Рыцарь будет выброшен из арены, он не сможет вернуться назад, т. к. он впадёт в состояние беспомощности. После завершения атаки, он на секунду будет уязвим, если он стоит на земле, т. к. он не сможет защититься. * Мёртвая Петля (верхняя особая атака): Напоминает одноимённую атаку из способности "Крыло" у Кирби. Мета Рыцарь запускает себя в воздух, выставляя свой меч вперёд. Он затем может использовать эту атаку, чтобы парить, что делает эту атаку ещё больше похожей на способность "Крыло". Игрок может изменять направление, нажимая на кнопки влево или вправо. Эта атака может быть использована, чтобы оправиться после выброса с арены, а также она позволяет Мета Рыцарю парить. На первых мгновениях атаки, когда Мета Рыцарь взлетает, он даже может сильно отбросить противника. В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Мёртвая Петля больше не даёт Мета Рыцарю возможности парить, но вместо этого она позволяет наносить урон дважды, когда он летит прямо вверх, что делает эту атаку более убийственной на больших высотах или если противнику было нанесено много урона. * Пространственный Плащ (нижняя особая атака): Пространственный Плащ (Пространственная Мантия в японской версии) — это название B-атаки вниз у Мета Рыцаря. Она позволяет Мета Рыцарю стелепортироваться прочь от опасности, когда он окутывает себя в плащ, чтобы переместиться в назначенное место. Удерживание кнопки направления определяет, куда он стелепортируется, и нажатие на кнопку атаки после телепортации позволяет Мета Рыцарю атаковать сразу же после использования атаки. Использование этой атаки может дать игроку стратегическую пользу. Однако как и в случае со всеми остальными особыми атаками, использование этой атаки в воздухе сделает его уязвимым из-за беспомощного состояния, и шансы на то, что после этой атаки можно зацепиться за какой-либо край, сравнительно малы. В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, эта атака была заметно усилена в области урона и отбрасывания, позволяя ему выбрасывать противников с арены намного легче, и даже может помочь отправить противников в нокаут (но с другой стороны, баг, который позволял игроку постоянно задерживать Пространственный Плащ, был исправлен). * Тьма Галаксии (Финальный Удар): Финальным Ударом Мета Рыцаря в Super Smash Bros. Brawl и в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U является Тьма Галаксии. Он выбрасывает вперёд свой плащ, пытаясь задеть им своего противника. Когда Мета Рыцарь успешно задевает противника плащом, арена погружается во мрак, Мета Рыцарь после этого говорит "Behold..." или "Know my power...", после чего он быстро бьёт мечом сквозь тьму. Враги после этой атаки беспомощно отлетают. Эта атака действует на всех, кто находятся вблизи Мета Рыцаря (даже его союзников), а не только бойца, который был накрыт его плащом. Однако боец, который был накрыт плащом, получит больше всего урона. Эта атака заденет только противников, накрытых плащом или находящихся рядом с ним. В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, эта атака больше не наносит урона союзникам, если Командная Атака (урон по своим) отключена. * Иллюзия Тьмы (Финальный Удар): У Мета Рыцаря в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate появился новый Финальный Удар под названием Иллюзия Тьмы. Он создаёт волну энергии вокруг себя, и любые противники, которые попали под атаку, будут затянуты в воздух. Мета Рыцарь затем создаёт своих клонов, которые начнут атаковать противников перед тем, как сам Мета Рыцарь завершит эту атаку с сильной атакой мечом. Победные позы Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * Машет плащом и говорит "You have much yet to learn" (рус. "Тебе ещё многому надо научиться."). * Исчезает и говорит "Come back when you can put up a fight!" (рус. "Вернись, когда сможешь дать хороший бой!"). * Разворачивается и вращает свой меч, говоря "Victory… is my destiny" (рус. "Победа… это моя судьба."). Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Разворачивается и вращает свой меч, говоря "Victory… is my destiny" (рус. "Победа… это моя судьба."). * Парит с помощью крыльев и приземляется на пол, после чего машет плащом и говорит "You have much yet to learn" (рус. "Тебе ещё многому надо научиться."). * Машет мечом и говорит "Come back when you can put up a fight!" (рус. "Вернись, когда сможешь дать хороший бой!"), после чего исчезает. Роль в Subspace Emissary thumb|Мета Рыцарь в режиме "Subspace Emissary". Мета Рыцарь впервые показался в Subspace Emissary атакующим одинокого Марта снаружи большого замка. После небольшой схватки на мечах, он и Март быстро осознают, что они не враги, когда их обоих окружают Примиды. После успешной битвы, оба воина гонятся за Древним Министром, который нёс бомбу Подпространства. Они не смогли уничтожить бомбу, но Айк появляется и использует свою технику Эфира, чтобы застать Министра врасплох и уничтожить бомбу. Как только бомба была уничтожена, все три мечника направляются обратно в замок, чтобы уничтожить всех оставшихся Примидов. Позже, троица вместе путешествует по заброшенным землям, после чего они сталкиваются с Галлеомом. После того, как Галлеом был побеждён, Мета Рыцарь спасает Лукаса и Тренера покемонов от падения насмерть, и они вместе начинают взбираться на огромный утёс, после чего Ледовые Альпинисты идут за ним следом (восприняв его залезание на утёс за вызов на гонку), чтобы дойти до Алебарды. На пике, Лукарио вызывает Мета Рыцаря на дуэль. После вызова, оба идут на борт Алебарды, которая только стряхнула с себя побеждённого Фокса. Пара встречается с Солидом Снейком на борту и объединяется с ним, чтобы вернуть Алебарду. После того, как они спасли Пич и Зельду, троица продолжает идти к кабине управления. Там они обнаруживают, что корабль пилотируется копиями Мистера Game & Watch из Теневых Жуков, которые (после того, как были выброшены Снейком на палубу) сливаются в гигантское металлическое чудище, известное как Дуон. После того, как Дуон был побеждён, Мистер Game & Watch присоединяется к группе вместе с Пич, Зельдой, Фоксом и Фалко. Мета Рыцарь возвращает себе Алебарду и воссоединяется с бойцами из других групп. Летательные аппараты других героев были помещены внутрь Алебарды со всеми героями Super Smash Bros. на борту, и она направляется прямо к Боевому Кораблю Подпространства. После того, как главная пушка Боевого Корабля Подпространства создаёт другой портал Подпространства, Ганондорф замечает Алебарду за горизонтом и приказывает боевому кораблю открыть огонь. Алебарда была сбита, но герои сбегают на корабле Самус, Летуне Сокола, корабле Хокотейта Олимара и Арвингах Фокса и Фалко. Кирби уничтожает Боевой Корабль Подпространства, пробив его Драгуном, и герои входят в Подпространство, чтобы сразиться с Боузером и Ганондорфом. Мета Рыцарь затем оказывается превращён в трофей Табуу вместе со всеми остальными героями Super Smash Bros., когда они вошли в Подпространство. Он затем был воскрешён Кирби и воссоединяется с остальными, чтобы дать Табуу отпор. В производстве, в истории Мета Рыцаря раскрывается, что причина, по которой Алебарда не была под его контролем, потому что он был атакован Армией Подпространства. Он смог им противостоять, пока Король Дидиди его не атаковал, из-за чего он потерял свой корабль врагу. Эти события произошли до событий Subspace Emissary, но сцены этих событий не были показаны в самой игре. Кодеки Снейка Как и у всех остальных персонажей в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, если за Снейка на арене Shadow Moses Island использовать секретное позирование в присутствии Мета Рыцаря, начнётся Кодек Снейка. :Снейк: Мей Линг, тут таинственный парень в маске летает вокруг с мечом… :Мей Линг: Это Мета Рыцарь. Он — рыцарь из Страны Снов. Говорят, что его меч может пробить звуковой барьер. Что бы ты ни делал, не попадай под одну из его яростных продолжительных атак. Он также командует Алебардой, летающим боевым кораблём. :Снейк: Мм, я его видел. Нос корабля напоминает его маску. Что за чудак ставит своё лицо на нос корабля? :Мей Линг: Эмм, может он немного самовлюблённый. Как и кто-то ещё, кого я знаю. :Снейк: Правда… И кто бы это мог быть? :Мей Линг: Используй своё воображение… Руководство Палутены На замену Кодекам Снейка приходит Руководство Палутены в Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Если за Пита на арене Palutena's Temple использовать секретное позирование в присутствии Мета Рыцаря, начнётся Руководство Палутены. :Пит: Интересно, как же Мета Рыцарь выглядит без маски. :Вириди: Похоже, что оно напоминает лицо Кирби. :Пит: Если бы он снял с себя маску, он смог бы тоже засасывать вещи? :Вириди: Наверно. И наверно, что у него есть Копируемая Способность, как и у Кирби. :Пит: Так если Мета Рыцарь без маски скопировал бы Мета Рыцаря с маской… :Вириди: Ну, тогда он бы вернулся обратно к началу. :Палутена: Так или иначе, остерегайся его быстрого клинка и его атак со вращением. У них недостаточно мощи, так что используй свой щит, пока не заметишь, что он открыт. В NES Remix 2 Одно из испытаний игры — победить Мета Рыцаря в битве из Kirby's Adventure. Мета Рыцарь наносит две единицы урона с атакой мечом, так что Кирби должен победить его, чтобы Мета Рыцарь не поранил его три раза. Цитаты Связанные цитаты является почти непобедимым игроком в Avalanche.|Список персонажей|Буклет инструкции Kirby's Avalanche}} Интересные факты thumb|Буклет [[Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition (концепт-арт)]] * В выпущенном концепт-арте был показан неизвестный рыцарь. Поскольку это изображение было в секции Мета Рыцаря, многие посчитали, что это бета-дизайн Мета Рыцаря. Однако в интервью в журнале Nintendo Dream, Синя Кумадзаки подтвердил, что дизайн был предназначен для другого рыцаря, который должен был появиться в отменённом Kirby GCN.Интервью из Nintendo Dream (на японском) Этот дизайн был в итоге использован для Морфо Рыцаря в Kirby Star Allies. * Хотя в секции побега в Revenge of Meta Knight Мета Рыцарь имел фиолетовые крылья в Kirby Super Star, они стали тёмно-синими в Meta Knightmare Ultra в Kirby Super Star Ultra. thumb|Маска Мета Рыцаря в StreetPass Mii Plaza. * Маска Мета Рыцаря появляется в виде камео как разблокируемая шапка в игре StreetPass Mii Plaza для Nintendo 3DS. Версия этой шапки без наплечников может быть экипирована Mii-бойцами в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. * Верхняя особая атака Мета Рыцаря из Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Мёртвая Петля, появляется вновь как часть его мувсета в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Planet Robobot и Kirby Star Allies, и даже имеет похожее управление (Вверх + Особая в Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Вниз, Вверх + Атака (в быстрой последовательности) в играх Kirby). ** Галакта Рыцарь также может выполнить Мёртвую Петлю в своей битве в Kirby: Planet Robobot. * В аниме, когда Мета Рыцарь спит, его глаза становятся тёмно-оранжевыми. Однако в играх, когда Мета Рыцарь моргает или ненадолго закрывает свои глаза, его щель становится полностью чёрной. Это также происходит в некоторых эпизодах в аниме. ** Однако когда он закрывает свои глаза в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby Battle Royale и Kirby Star Allies (или когда он оказывается оглушён), в его щели можно видеть две жёлтые черты, обозначающие его глаза, вместо того, чтобы щель стала полностью чёрной. ** Когда он засыпает в Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, его глаза вообще не изменяются. thumb|Модель Мета Рыцаря из Super Smash Bros. Brawl, просматриваемая в программе для 3D-анимаций 3DS Max. Здесь можно заметить серовато-синий цвет в его щели над его глазами. * В Super Smash Bros. Brawl можно заметить, что щель Мета Рыцаря не полностью чёрная. Когда он стоит в определённой позиции, то можно заметить синюю область над его жёлтыми глазами. * В Kirby's Avalanche, его ИИ был скопирован с персонажа Puyo Puyo по имени Рюлю. * В английском дубляже Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Мета Рыцарь имеет испанский акцент. ** Это, предположительно, является отсылкой к Зорро, похожему мечнику в маске. * Две расцветки Мета Рыцаря в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U основаны на Галакта Рыцаре и Тёмном Мета Рыцаре. ** Распространено ошибочное мнение среди фанатов, что тёмная расцветка Мета Рыцаря в Super Smash Bros. Brawl (которая также появляется в Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) основана на Тёмном Мета Рыцаре. Это было опровергнуто тем, что в следующей игре появилась расцветка, которая на самом деле основана на Тёмном Мета Рыцаре. Тёмно-серая и чёрная расцветка Мета Рыцаря на самом деле была основана на его официальном изображении из Kirby's Adventure. * Неизвестно, является ли Мета Рыцарь правшой или амбидекстром. Хотя он чаще всего держит Галаксию в правой руке, существует также несколько официальных источников, показывающих его держащим её в левой руке (не считая отражение спрайтов). * В его описании amiibo на вебсайте Nintendo, а также в его описании трофея в Super Smash Bros. Brawl говорится, что его связь с Кирби неизвестна, что предполагает, что между ними она есть или её нет вообще, или же просто что они принадлежат к одной расе. * В каждой игре, где Мета Рыцарь сражается против Кирби, он всегда предлагает ему меч, за исключением Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby: Planet Robobot. в которых у него были на это свои причины; в Kirby's Epic Yarn и Kirby: Planet Robobot он находился под контролем антагонистов соответствующих игр, а в Kirby: Squeak Squad он намеренно пытался предотвратить побег Тёмной Туманности, из-за чего он стремился к тому, чтобы победить Кирби (однако в комнате перед битвой с ним появляется пузырь со способностью "Меч"). * Случай с Мета Рыцарем в Kirby: Planet Robobot напоминает тот, что у Короля Дидиди в Kirby: Triple Deluxe, поскольку они оба были похищены врагом перед тем, как они оба попали под их контроль, чтобы сразиться с Кирби, но были побеждены и их маски были разбиты. После этого они помогают Кирби, чтобы тот получил своё Финальное Оружие, чтобы сразиться с главным антагонистом с небольшой помощью предателя со стороны антагониста. ** Они оба также отправляются в свои собственные приключения, сражаются со своими двойниками, встречают усиленных боссов, а также сражаются с рыцарями в качестве финальных боссов. ** Также, параллельно друг другу, Король Дидиди не влияет на основной сюжет Kirby: Planet Robobot, также как и Мета Рыцарь не влияет на основной сюжет Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Вместо этого, их двойники восполняют их отсутствие, появляясь в качестве боссов. * В аниме, в эпизоде 82, выясняется, что, согласно Сворду и Блейду, что Мета Рыцарь не является хорошим поваром, однако это также может быть их личное мнение. * В аниме, Мета Рыцарь является одним из персонажей, которые меньше всех были анимированы в компьютерной графике. Единственный раз, где он был анимирован таким образом — это в эпизоде 3. * Сильно изменённый ремикс музыкальной темы битвы Мета Рыцаря из Kirby Super Star был использован для битв со Сферными Гибельниками в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. * Начиная с Kirby: Planet Robobot, глаза Мета Рыцаря изменили цвет с белого на жёлтый, а его румяна полностью исчезли. * Мета Рыцарь впервые появляется в сюжетном режиме в Kirby Battle Royale, издали наблюдая свысока, окутавшись в плащ. Это может быть отсылкой к Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, где Мета Рыцарь обычно издали наблюдает свысока, окутавшись в свой плащ. * В трейлере к Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Пит запускает стрелу в Мета Рыцаря, после чего тот окутывается в плащ. Это даёт ему небольшую невидимость, и стрела Пита пролетает сквозь Мета Рыцаря, предположительно даже не затронув его. Мета Рыцарь больше никогда нигде не использовал эту способность. * Мета Рыцарь на заставке в Kirby Star Allies был подписан как Одинокий Мечник (англ. '''The Lone Swordsman'). * В Kirby Star Allies, если игрок решит залезть на балкон, на котором Мета Рыцарь стоит, или атаковать его до начала битвы, он спрыгнет с разрушенного балкона и сам начнёт битву, пнув предлагаемый меч вместо того, чтобы сделать свою обычную позу, предположительно со гнева. ** Также игрок может долгое время сидеть и не подбирать меч, тогда Мета Рыцарь начнёт насвистывать тему титров Revenge of Meta Knight перед тем, как спрыгнет и пнёт меч, начиная битву. * В Kirby Star Allies, маска Мета Рыцаря появляется как символ на теле Конечной Бездны. * Согласно описанию парфе в меню Kirby Café, Мета Рыцарь втайне наслаждается поеданием парфе каждую ночь. Однако это не было показано в играх. Официальные изображения KA MetaKnight.png|Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_MetaKnight.png|''Kirby Super Star'' HnK_MetaKnight_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KRBAY_Mk_attack.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_MetaKnight.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_MKCar.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Fighter2_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' IceMahn_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Meta_Knight4.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC_Ball_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Meta_Knight_artwork_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Meta_Knight_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Round_Meta_Knight_artwork_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Meta_Knight323.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SBBB metaknight.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' KSSU MK.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Meta_Knight_artwork_cropped.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Meta Knight.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KRtDL Meta Knight.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Meta_Knight_KRTDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Meta_Knight_running_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL characters.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' 1200px-KRTDL Cast.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Meta_Knight_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' SSBU_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Unnmasked_Meta_Knight_smash_bros_4.png|Цветовая схема Кирби, основанная на Мета Рыцаре без маски (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) Play_Nintendo_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|''Play Nintendo'' KPR Meta Knight artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Sticker_3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_8.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_14.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_20.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_24.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_31.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_42.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_92.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_151.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) KPR_Sticker_179.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (наклейка) K25_Meta_Knight_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Meta_Knight_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25TH_Meta_Knight_sign.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Orchestra_Meta_Knight.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirby_25th_Anniversary_artwork_20.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Twitter_(52).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Twitter_(44).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Twitter_(98).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (193).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (113).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (141).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirby_25th_Anniversary_artwork_23.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirby_25th_Anniversary_artwork_6.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Twitter_(115).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Twitter_(116).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Twitter_(155).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th_Twitter_(247).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary IllustImage03.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) IllustImage06.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Friends'_Getaway.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Twiiter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby New_year.jpg|Твиттер Kirby MetaKnightSmash.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBU_Black_Kirby.png|Цветовая схема Кирби, основанная на Мета Рыцаре без маски (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Kirby's_Extra_Epic_Yarn_-_Character_Artwork_12.png|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' Epic_Yarn_Twitter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby White_Day.jpg|Твиттер Kirby Steampunk_Meta_Knight.png|''Kirby's Dreamy Gear'' Иконки MetaKnightHeadSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Tex1_128x128_41c8b3e33c271068_4c66ba467c401b9c_9.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Meta_Knight_icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' MetaKnightHeadSSB4-U.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' KSA_Meta_Knight_Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' 50px-MetaKnightHeadSSBU.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Галерея A MetaKnight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' A_MetaKnight2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KAv_Meta_Knight.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' EE Meta Knight 2.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Revenge.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSStSt_MK.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' SSTST_Lotsa_Blocks.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_Meta_Knight.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Metaknightconsole.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Choco_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Pink_Eye_Meta.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, глаза Мета Рыцаря мерцают розовым. Meta_knight_on_statue.jpg|Мета Рыцарь стоит на статуе. Meta_Knight_(Super_Smash_Bros._Melee)_Trophy.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Трофей) NID Meta Knight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID_Meta_Knight_2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Meta Knightmare) AM_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Meta_Knight_Ball.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SLASH!.png|Мета Рыцарь побеждает Бронто Бурта. KSqSq_Meta_Knight_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Meta_Knight-E3.png|Мета Рыцарь в трейлере Super Smash Bros. Brawl на E3. Meta_KnightSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) Galaxia_darkness.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) ImagesCA3UL1PU.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (интро Revenge of Meta Knight) KEY_Meta_Knight_level.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEY_Meta_Knight2.png|Мета Рыцарь попадает под контроль Инь-Ярна. Key_Meta_Knight1.png|Кирби сражается с одержимым Мета Рыцарем. KEY_Meta_Knight3.png|Мета Рыцарь освобождён от контроля Инь-Ярна. Meta_Knight_Clone.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ_Meta_Knight.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KRtDL_Meta_Knight_screenshot.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' NES_Remix_2_Meta_Knight.jpg|''NES Remix 2'' KatRC_Meta_Knight_figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Фигурка) SSB3DS_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Galaxia_Darkness.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Meta_Knight_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Трофей) SSB3DS_Meta_Knight_(Alt)_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Трофей) SSBWiiU_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBWiiU_Galaxia_Darkness.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBWiiU_Meta_Knight_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) SSBWiiU_Meta_Knight_(Alt.)_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) SMM_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Super Mario Maker'' (Костюмный Марио) KPR_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Mecha_Knight_Unmasked.jpg|Мета Рыцарь в Kirby: Planet Robobot без маски. KBR_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR_Meta_Knight_Palettes.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (играбельный) Meta_Knight_alt_costume.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (костюм Праздничной Маски) KSA_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Meta_Knight_clash.jpg|Кирби и Мета Рыцарь сталкиваются мечами. KSA_Meta_Knight_Helpers.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Друг Снов) Meta_Knight_Dream_Friend.jpg|Заставка Мета Рыцаря из Kirby Star Allies (Друг Снов) 32mtk-gs.jpg|Меню интро Мета Рыцаря из Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! Meta_Knight_celebration.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_Meta_Knights.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SSBUl_Meta_Knight_forms.png|Все эффекты и цветовые изменения в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate SSBUl_Meta_Knight_Congrats.jpg|Изображение из Классического режима SSBUl_Challenger_Meta_Knight.jpg|Приближается противник SSBUl_Meta_Knight_Unlocked.jpg|Мета Рыцарь присоединяется к битве! SSBUl_WoL_Meta_Knight_2.jpg|World of Light SSBUl_Wol_Meta_Knight_False.jpg|Ложный Мета Рыцарь в World of Light SSBUl_Spirit_4.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) SSBUl_Spirit_3.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (дух) SSBUl_Meta_Knight_Mask.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (костюм) KEY_Meta_Knight_sub-game.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' SKC_Meta_Knight.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Спрайты и модели KA_MK_sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL_Meta_Knight_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KAv_MK_sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KSS_MK_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Meta_Knight_Samurai_Kirby_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) KSSt_MK_sprite.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' Meta_Knight_trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Трофей) KatAM_KNiD_KSqSq_MK_sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL_Meta_Knight_sprite_Quick_Draw.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Quick Draw) KAR Mini MetaKnight.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Air_Ride_Dedede_4009.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Metaknight.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSBB_Meta_Knight_sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) SSBB_Meta_Knight_sticker_2.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) Meta_knight_trophy_3796.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) Meta_Knight_KSSU_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Hayauchi2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (вырезка из Kirby on the Draw) Karuta2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (карта из Kirby Card Swipe) KEY_Meta_Knight_sprite.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (мебель) KEY_Knight_Helmet_sprite.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (маска) KMAmetaknightrpg.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KMA_Meta_Knight_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KMA_Meta_Knight_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (клон, Strato Patrol EOS) Meta_knight_DAPtKthU0AAzwjx.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Fig_20_metaknight.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) Fig_20_metaknight_v.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) Meta_Knight15.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (фигурка) SMM_Meta_Knight_sprite.png|''Super Mario Maker'' (Костюмный Марио) Meta_knight_DAOS0uPUAAADUAe.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Meta_Knight_cape_model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Примечания ar:ماتا فارس de:Meta-Knight en:Meta Knight es:Meta Knight fr:Meta Knight it:Meta Knight ja:メタナイト ko:메타나이트 nl:Meta Knight pl:Meta Knight zh:梅塔骑士 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи аниме Категория:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Рыцари Категория:Мета-Рыцари Категория:Враги Категория:Боссы Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Adventure Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Avalanche Категория:Боссы из Kirby Super Star Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Super Star Stacker Категория:Боссы из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Боссы из Kirby: Squeak Squad Категория:Боссы из Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Epic Yarn Категория:Боссы из Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Боссы из Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Боссы из Kirby Star Allies Категория:Злодеи Категория:Злодеи из Kirby Super Star Категория:Злодеи из Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Союзники Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Союзники из Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Epic Yarn Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Союзники из Kirby Star Allies Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Категория:Союзники из Super Kirby Clash Категория:Воздушный Транспорт Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Air Ride Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Canvas Curse Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Категория:Друзья Снов Категория:Враги со способностью "Меч" Категория:Враги со способностью "Камень" Категория:Персонажи серии Super Smash Bros.